1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to graphical presentation in a networked environment. More particularly, this invention relates to the generation and deployment of client-developed application objects for presentation in a browser in a portal-based network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portal-based network environments have become increasingly important, particularly in large enterprises having a diversity of computer systems. For example, such environments can now be implemented using SAP NetWeaver® Portal technology, available from SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany. This technology supports integration and application platform requirements, and facilitates the development, deployment, and administration of enterprise services. NetWeaver uses “iViews” to incorporate essentially any kind of application, information or service that can be rendered in a Web browser frame. NetWeaver also provides users the capability of navigating among iViews using a Web browser, and thereby obtaining coherent, portal-based views of enterprise data. Additionally, NetWeaver facilitates the creation of new computer-implemented services for the enterprise.
More particularly, in addition to providing tools for creating and managing enterprise services, NetWeaver supports the design, implementation, and execution of applications that use those services, e.g., custom user interfaces.
Clients often desire to develop and deploy iView components. In the Windows™ environment, such components can be developed using a forms programming model provided by the Microsoft Corporation, Redmond Wash., which is available on the Internet.
In the Java™ environment, iView components can be added to a web page in the form of Java applets.